Nouveau Départ
by BigFoot666
Summary: Traqué par les autres sorciers après la guerre à cause de sa nouvelle nature, Draco décide de fuir l'Angleterre pour refaire leur vie, non sans oublier son petit ami Harry, ainsi que le jeune Denis Crivey devenu orphelin. Slash Yaoi, HPDM/ECDC.
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur: **Comme vous pouvez le voir, cela fait bien deux ans que je n'ai pas updaté et je m'en excuse… Non je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire et j'ai même l'intention de la poursuivre. J'essaierai de mettre le premier chapitre avant la fin du mois de juin. Pour ceux qui se demande ce qui m'est arrivé, je leur répondrai que j'ai perdu quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux pour moi quelques semaines après avoir posté le prologue de "Nouveau Départ".

J'aimerai aussi m'excuser d'avance pour ceux qui aimeraient avoir la suite de "Déchéance" et "Jeux Dangereux", ces deux histoires que je considère comme mes bébés me rappellent des souvenirs trop douloureux, c'est pourquoi je les supprimerai de mon compte. Mais je n'exclue pas la possibilité qu'un jour je puisse les reprendre, on ne sait jamais…

Je vous reposte le prologue de "Nouveau Départ" avec quelques modifications, en espérant que cela ne vous fasse pas fuir…

_BigFoot666_


	2. Prologue

**Titre : N**ouveau** D**épart

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement pour moi (et heureusement pour eux), je peux affirmer qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, mais aux très grandes J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer (à qui je voue un culte pour avoir su créer de tels spécimens, non je ne bave pas, je suis seulement atteinte d'un petit débordement salivaire...). Seule la trame de cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Sandra Nott.

**Auteur:** Aux dernières nouvelles, si si j'ai vérifié, c'était moi: **BigFoot666** (faut pas rire, j'ai vraiment de grands pieds, mais c'est normal, apparemment, c'est parce que je mesure plus de 1m80...)

**Rating** : **M**, euh pas M genre _"mineurs presque majeurs"_, M genre _"majeurs_ _révolus__"_ (juste en cas de confusion, on sait jamais)

**Paring**: **DMHP, BZTN, SBSN, ECDC **

**Genre**: **Romance**

**Résumé** : Traqués par les autres sorciers après la guerre en vue de leur nouvelle nature, Sirius, Blaise, Théo et Draco décident de quitter l'Angleterre pour refaire leur vie, non sans oublier d'embarquer Harry le petit-ami de Draco et Denis Crivey qu'ils ont pris sous leur aile.

**Note 1 **: Je vais être sincère, ceci est ma première fic. Du moins la première que j'ose publier donc ce serait bien d'avoir des reviews sincères (sauf si elles sont de nature insultante), histoire de savoir si ça plait ou pas et si quelques incohérences subsistent dans mon style d'écriture. Je préviens aussi, je ne suis pas du genre à me lamenter sur moi-même lorsque ce que je fais ne plait pas, non je suis plutôt du genre à essayer de retaper certains passages, histoire de satisfaire "mes lecteurs". Du coup n'hésitez pas à être vraiment sincères dans vos critiques, j'apprécierai et ce serait franchement sympa (je suis pas maso, j'aime juste à penser que ce que j'écris soit compréhensible et intéresse les lecteurs, sinon je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.)

**Note 2** : Je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice, à vrai dire j'ai toujours pris l'habitude de me corriger moi-même, histoire de voir si mon orthographe s'améliore ou pas. Mais... ça ne me dérangerait pas s'il y a un(e) ou plusieurs intéressé(s/es). Par contre, mes chapitres sont assez longs (hormis le prologue, qui n'est vraiment qu'une introduction) et donc comme dit la p'tite voix, qui est en permanence dans ma tête: "faut vraiment avoir la foi".

**Note 3** : Ceci est un SLASH YAOI, donc présence **plus que possible de relations homosexuelles** (entre deux hommes pour ceux qui doutent encore de ce terme), **plus qu'explicites** (moi et l'implicite ça fais 20 000: en gros **pas de limes**, mais des **lemons**), donc _coincés du c** _(papa, maman, je **sais** que vous vous cachez quelque part... mais euh..., depuis quand vous savez vous servir d'un ordinateur? Pas grave, j'suis majeure et vaccinée, donc vous pouvez rien dire, en théorie... Mais j'ai pas envie de devenir orpheline, donc pour éviter la crise cardiaque, _**pitié**_**, **ÉTEIGNEZ-MOI CE PU**** D'ORDI, merci ^^), _homophobes_,_ mineurs_, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à gauche de l'écran, vous savez pour la fermeture de fenêtre (franchement, je vois pas pourquoi j'avertis, faut être carrément neuneu ou gogol pour arriver jusqu'ici sans se rendre compte du genre d'histoire qui sera publiée, mais bon bref, il paraît que des cas rares existent... -').

**Note 4**: Pour la fréquence de parution, ça dépendra de mon temps libre (bah ouais, c'est galère parce que je travaille moi...) et de l'avancement de la fic. Mais je promets d'essayer de mettre, au moins, un chapitre par mois.

_Bon assez de blabla et sur ce, bonne lecture._

_BigFoot666 _

**Prologue :**

Assis dans ce siège de première classe, serrant la main de son voisin pendant que l'avion décollait, il jeta un regard aux personnes présentes en première classe. Sur les trois sièges face à lui, il y avait de gauche à droite, sa mère Sandra, son petit frère Denis, puis son beau-père Sirius.

Sa mère, toujours aussi belle, lui souriait tendrement tout en lui dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches. Un œil averti aurait alors remarqué que ses canines, autant inférieures que supérieures étaient légèrement plus longues que la normale et surtout plus pointues. Mais ce qui fascinait vraiment notre observateur, n'était pas la dentition de sa mère, mais ses yeux. Ces deux émeraudes qui le regardait avec toujours autant d'amour et de tendresse, ces même émeraudes qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans une glace. Il n'y avait pas à le dire, sa mère était belle et bien la plus belle femme qu'il ait vu et une des deux seules qu'il n'aimera jamais dans toute sa vie. Autre que ses yeux, il aimait sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait présentement attachée en un chignon lâche et qu'il savait atteindre sa chute de rein. Une autre particularité qu'il partageait avec elle, sauf que lui préférait les coiffer en de fines tresses qu'il attachait en queue haute. Ainsi le bout de ses cheveux n'atteignait que le milieu de son dos et ne le gênait pas. Et bien qu'il les avait noirs avec des reflets sanguins, sa mère les avait blonds blé avec des reflets dorés.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur tous ces petits détails qu'ils avaient en commun et mettaient en avant le fait qu'il ressemblait plus à une fille qu'à un garçon, il tourna son regard vers Denis. Son petit frère, qui soit dit en passant s'était endormi, avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de leur mère. Ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante, il arborait une tignasse blonde toute ébouriffée coupée assez court et de la même couleur que celle de sa mère. Et notre observateur savait que sous ces paupières baissées se cachaient des yeux vairons. Un œil vert émeraude telle que ceux de leur mère et l'autre d'un bleu profond presque noir tout comme ceux de leur frère aîné.

Passant à Sirius, il ne put retenir son sourire à la vue de son beau-père affalé sur le siège confortable, la tête posée contre le hublot et visiblement aussi fatigué que son jeune frère au vu de la bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Plus le temps passait et plus il se disait que sa mère et lui s'étaient bien trouvés. Il fallait qu'avec son sourire charmeur, ses yeux gris brillant de malice et ses cheveux noirs lisses lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules en faisait se retourner plus d'une et d'un sur son passage. Alors, si en plus de cela on ajoutait un corps de rêve parfaitement entretenu…

C'est un éclat de rire qui le ramena à l'instant présent. Regardant là où provenait ces rires, soit sur les sièges de l'autre côté de l'allée et face à eux, il remarqua que son frère parlait de choses visiblement intéressantes avec son petit-ami. Théo et lui avait beau être de véritables jumeaux, il n'y avait pas plus opposés qu'eux. Mentalement s'entend, bien entendu, car physiquement ils étaient identiques à quelques différences près. Il y avait en premier la taille, Théo ayant quelques centimètres de plus. Puis venaient les yeux, son frère les ayant bleu nuit presque noirs. Ensuite, Théo avait (heureusement pour lui) les traits du visage légèrement plus masculin. Et enfin, leur cheveux… si ceux de notre observateur lui arrivaient jusqu'à la chute de rein, ceux de Théo ne dépassaient pas le milieu de son dos et étaient plus foncés avec des reflets bleu outremer et non sanguins. Malgré le fait que ce soit Théo l'aîné, lorsque l'on rencontrait les jumeaux, on avait plutôt tendance à penser le contraire à cause du caractère assez gamin et très espiègle de "l'aîné". D'ailleurs, Blaise disait souvent que c'était l'une des premières choses qui l'avaient fait craquer.

Blaise… Blaise était le rayon de soleil de Théo, son âme-sœur et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il était aussi le fils aîné de Sirius. La peau métisse, les cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés lui arrivant au bas de la nuque, atteignant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les yeux vert lime, tout cela rappelait son lien de parenté avec Sirius. Ils avaient par ailleurs, le même sourire ravageur qu'il destinait auparavant aux demoiselles, se prenant pour un bourreau de ces dames alors qu'il était déjà complètement dingue de Théo sans oser se l'avouer.

_Bébé, ça va ?_

Se tournant vers celui qui avait interrompu ses pensées, il ne lui répondit que par un simple "oui" accompagné d'un immense sourire. Il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler ce visage à la peau pâle et aux traits fins et aristocratiques que possédait son compagnon, sa moitié. Draco lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, en guise d'encouragement, le laissant pantelant sur son siège et tournant son regard orageux vers le hublot, les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient éclairant ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et coupés courts.

Oui, Harry Evans avait tout pour être heureux. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, repensant à la raison qui obligeait sa famille à quitter leur terre natale, l'Angleterre, pour aller s'installer jusqu'en Amérique. Et ce, dans une petite ville complètement paumée et portant le "doux et affectueux" nom de FORKS…


	3. Chapitre 1: Un Nouvel Ami Inattendu

**Titre : N**ouveau** D**épart

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement pour moi (et heureusement pour eux), je peux affirmer qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, mais aux très grandes J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer (à qui je voue un culte pour avoir su créer de tels spécimens, non je ne bave pas, je suis seulement atteinte d'un petit débordement salivaire...). Seule la trame de cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Sandra Nott.

**Auteur:** Aux dernières nouvelles, si si j'ai vérifié, c'était moi: **BigFoot666** (faut pas rire, j'ai vraiment de grands pieds, mais c'est normal, apparemment, c'est parce que je mesure plus de 1m80...)

**Rating** : **M**, euh pas M genre _"mineurs presque majeurs"_, M genre _"majeurs_ _révolus__"_ (juste en cas de confusion, on sait jamais)

**Paring**: **DMHP, BZTN, SBSN, ECDC **

**Genre**: **Romance**

**Résumé** : Traqués par les autres sorciers après la guerre en vue de leur nouvelle nature, Sirius, Blaise, Théo et Draco décident de quitter l'Angleterre pour refaire leur vie, non sans oublier d'embarquer Harry le petit-ami de Draco et Denis Crivey qu'ils ont pris sous leur aile.

**Note 1 **: Voir le prologue.

**Note 2 :** Bon je sais que j'ai dit avant la fin du mois de juin, mais j'ai pas réussi à le faire plus tôt. Eh pis, j'ai du couper le chapitre 1 en trois, il était vraiment trop long...

**Blablabla : **paroles

**$Blablabla$:** fourchelang

_*******Blablabla**_**_*_:**pensées

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, enjoy this chapter!_

_BigFoot666_

**Chapitre 1: Un Nouvel Ami Inattendu.**

Tout avait commencé au cours des grandes vacances scolaires précédant sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il venait tout juste de s'enfuir de chez ses tuteurs, bagages et baguette en main suite à une altercation avec sa _très chère tante Marge_. Merlin lui est témoin d'à quel point il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, mais celle-ci s'évertuait — à chacune de ses visites — d'essayer de le pousser un peu plus à bout.

Bien entendu, il faisait preuve d'une immense patience et arrivait toujours à refouler ses pulsions "meurtrières", comme quoi son côté serpentard servait à quelque chose puisqu'il avait un instinct de préservation plus que développé dans ces cas-là. Et force lui était d'admettre qu'après chacune de ces horribles rencontres avec sa tante, il louait Merlin d'être toujours de son côté et de lui donner autant de self-control. Mais visiblement, Merlin avait pris comme décision de le laisser se démerder durant _ces vacances-là…_

Le début des vacances s'était bien déroulé pourtant, mais non… il avait fallu que Marge Dursley s'enivre plus que de raison le dernier soir de son séjour. Puis elle s'était mise à élaborer des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres afin d'expliquer _pourquoi le morveux est un tel cas désespéré_. La promesse de l'oncle Vernon qu'il signerait son autorisation de sortie pour le village de Pré-Au-Lard était une motivation suffisante pour qu'il ne s'emporte pas…

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'horrible bonne femme cru bon d'évoquer ses défunts parents. Assimilant sa tare à un dérèglement mental héréditaire, elle ajouta aussi que c'était une chose qu'elle voyait fréquemment chez les chiens et que le problème venait presque toujours de la mère. Pas étonnant qu'il finisse ainsi avec une mère et un père alcoolique. D'après elle, la solution miracle était de le noyer à la naissance, ou encore qu'il meure dans l'accident causé par son bon à rien de père.

C'est ainsi que tel un jeune sorcier, sa magie avait réagi instinctivement et entreprit de résoudre le problème "Marge Dursley", en l'occurrence gonfler celle-ci telle une montgolfière — vive la magie instinctive! Puis ne faisant pas attention aux cris de son oncle et toujours en proie à une rage intense, il avait fait ses bagages et quitté la maison sans plus de cérémonies.

Apparemment, Merlin avait une dent énorme contre lui, car il n'avait pas cent mètres dans Magnolia Crescent qu'il se heurtait à quelqu'un et tombait sur son derrière. Se relevant avec difficultés et massant son fessier endolori, il allait pour se confondre en excuses quand il se rendit compte de _qui _il avait heurté et… cria:

**- Malefoy!**

**- Potter**, répondit le blond d'un ton neutre qui rendit le brun suspicieux.

**- Malefoy…** répéta plus suspicieusement Harry.

**- Potter,** lui dit l'autre de façon exaspérée. **Bon, maintenant que l'on sait comment chacun se nomme, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce que tu fais à traîner dehors à cette heure-ci?** Demanda alors le blond.

**- Et pourquoi je te répondrai, la fouine? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!** Dit hargneusement le brun.

**- Oh là, le balafré tu te calme! Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, juste pour te parler,** essaya de le calmer le serpentard.

**- Oh… Es-tu sérieux? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que j'écoute ce que tu ais à me dire dans ce cas,** répondit le brun sceptique.

**- Parce que ça pourrait t'éviter d'**_**ÉNORMES **_**ennui. Mais bon, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire et puis tu dois avoir l'habitude avec toutes ces aventures que tu as dû traverser avec tes **_**amis**_**,** dit Malefoy de façon moqueuse.

**- Vraiment? Et qu'as-tu à me dire qui soit si **_**important **_**que tu aies cru bon de déplacer ton "divin popotin" jusque dans un quartier**_** moldu**_**?** Demanda le brun sarcastiquement.

Complètement exaspéré par l'attitude du brun, le blond entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui l'avait motivé à bouger son _royal fessier_ jusqu'à ce quartier indigne de lui. Il commença donc par lui parler de la fameuse "affaire Sirius Black". Autant la version officielle que l'officieuse…

********DMHPPHMD********

Depuis que son cousin s'était évadé et qu'il avait lui-même apprit ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé et ce de la bouche de son père — il avait surpris une conversation sur le sujet entre ces parents par pur hasard, évidemment — Draco avait alors su qu'il devait mettre au courant St-Potty.

Il était clair pour le blond que stupide et impulsif comme il est, Potter n'aurait pas laissé ne serait-ce qu'une chance à Black de s'expliquer s'il se présentait à lui. Chose dont il était absolument certain qu'il le ferait, vu que Black lui-même faisait partie de cette race de stupides nuisibles uni-neuronaux **(1)** et qui ne cesse de croître sans pour autant évoluer (mentalement s'entend), ils avaient même plutôt tendance à régresser: tout le monde l'aurait compris, il veut parler des Gryffondors.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé à envoyer un hibou à Potter, sachant qu'il n'aurait pu se rendre chez lui comme il était impossible de mettre un pied chez ses moldus sans y être invité — information obtenue tout à fait par hasard en entendant une conversation entre son père et Fudge (c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait surprendre comme conversation dans ce manoir…) — mais plutôt dans la journée, il avait eu comme un pressentiment. Et vu que son intuition jusque-là ne lui avait pas encore fait faux bond, il la suivit et c'est ainsi que par un concours de circonstances il avait atterri dans ce quartier moldu.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner en rond sans rien trouver, il s'était résigné à s'en aller. Mais à peine cette pensée avait-elle effleurée son esprit qu'il avait aperçu une sorte de montgolfière s'élever dans les airs. Se dirigeant vers l'objet, il devenait plus perplexe en s'en approchant. Après tout, il est vrai qu'il était plutôt insolite ce ballon. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire ballon mais… d'une _femme?_ — du moins, si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier cette chose de femme — qui avait été gonflée. C'est aussi à ce moment que Potter l'avait percuté, coupant ses réflexions hautement philosophiques, visant à déterminer si l'OVNI (non identifié, car il doute encore que cela puisse être une femme) ne faisait pas plutôt parti d'une nouvelle espèce d'être vivant.

C'est toujours continuant à suivre son instinct qu'il avait décidé d'avouer à Potter tout ce qu'il avait découvert, appuyant bien sur le fait que s'il lui racontait tout cela c'était justement parce que contrairement aux apparences, il n'était en aucun cas la poupée manipulable de son père et qu'il n'avait absolument pas dans l'idée de suivre les traces de celui-ci.

En opposition aux croyances populaires sur son compte, Draco Malefoy avait parfaitement compris qu'être dans le "camp Potter" serait dans son intérêt — bien qu'il aurait préféré, et de loin, que celui-ci fasse un troisième camp où il serait indépendant (bah oui, son antipathie pour le vieux barbu, elle, n'était absolument pas fictive). Et il avait également très bien assimilé le fait que le _maître adoré_ de son géniteur était aussi mort que Dumbledore était cracmol. Il était quand même une personne extrêmement intelligente et avait un instinct de survie à toute épreuve (et des oreilles super fines). N'est pas DLM Prince des Serpentards qui veut…

********DMHPPHMD********

Le brun tout d'abord sceptique était franchement moqueur maintenant. Malefoy devait vraiment se faire chier pendant ses vacances pour venir le retrouver jusqu'ici et lui raconter autant de bêtises. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une personne — cachée jusque-là dans l'ombre — et qui avait assistée à toute la scène se montra.

Face à lui se tenait maintenant un énorme chien noir qui aurait pu être effrayant s'il n'était pas aussi sale et maigre que n'importe quel chien galeux errant qui n'aurait pas mangé correctement depuis des semaines et qui n'aurait presque jamais fait de toilette.

Il cessa d'y penser quand dans un _plop_ discret ledit chien fut remplacé par un homme tout vêtu de noir avec des habits tout rapiécés, et aussi sale et maigre que ne l'était le chien. L'observant plus attentivement, il remarqua que l'homme avait un visage émacié, les yeux gris ternes presque sans vie et les traits du visage semblables à ceux de Malefoy. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour associer au visage un nom: Sirius Black, le fameux criminel-super-hyper-dangereux-mais-en-fait-doux-comme-un-agneaux-et-méga-supra-innocent dont avait parlé l'autre blondasse.

Se mettant de suite sur ses gardes, il pointa sa baguette en direction de l'homme (décidément beaucoup plus dangereux à son goût que ne peut l'être blondinette), sur laquelle ses doigts s'étaient resserrés, mais n'oubliant pas de garder un œil sur blondie — c'est que c'est plutôt vicieux ces petites bêtes-là (il parle bien-sûr des serpentards).

Ne prêtant pas plus attention à la posture défensive de son filleul, l'homme fit trois pas vers lui avant de dire avec un sourire tremblant aux lèvres — qu'il voulait sûrement rassurant, mais qui fit flipper grave le petit brun (intérieurement, faudrait pas non plus que la blondasse se foute de sa gueule…) — et la voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis un moment:

**- Harry… Prongsy… tu as tellement grandi. Et tu ressembles encore plus à James… sauf les yeux… tu as les-**

**- Les yeux de ma mère, on me l'a déjà fait savoir. Que voulez-vous?** Le coupa le petit brun.

- … **Il a raison…** dit l'homme.

- … **Mais encore?** Demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil de perplexité.

**- Je veux dire… tout ce que t'a dit mini-Malefoy** (qui renifla dédaigneusement à cette appellation) **eh bien tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai…** rajouta l'homme.

**- Bien-sûr… Et je suis supposé avoir entièrement confiance en vous c'est cela? ***_**Et vous serrer dans mes bras pour ensuite que l'on parte sur de nouvelles bases? Afin que l'on voie la vie en rose et toutes les conneries qui vont avec**_***** Demanda Harry sceptique et moqueur.

**- Tu as parfaitement raison de te méfier… On n'est jamais trop prudent après tout… Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis et ne serai jamais un mangemort et n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres,** se faisant il lui montra son bras gauche dénué de tout tatouage. **On m'a jeté en prison sans procès après l'incident qui a résulté de la mort de treize moldus ainsi que la pseudo-mort de Peter Pettigrew. Ils ont juste décidé que je serai emprisonné à vie comme tout me désignait comme coupable. Mais je ne t'apprends rien de plus que ce que t'a dit mini-Malefoy** (autre reniflement dédaigneux dudit mini-Malefoy)**. Ce que je peux faire en revanche, c'est te laisser accéder à mes souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il est impossible pour-**

**- Je sais… Il est impossible pour un homme ayant passé plus de six mois enfermé à Azkaban de falsifier ses souvenirs de moins de deux mois datant d'avant son emprisonnement. Mais bon il était aussi normalement impossible pour un homme de **_**s'évader**_** de la prison. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'avez pas ***_**encore une fois**_*** bravé l'impossible? **Demanda le jeune brun surprenant Sirius par l'impertinence de son raisonnement et Malefoy par sa connaissance sur les effets de la prison sur les prisonniers.

**- Je suis prêt à faire un serment magique attestant de l'authenticité de mes souvenirs,** ajouta l'adulte.

**- Alors faites-le,** dit l'autre brun.

**- Moi, Sirius Orion Black, fils de Walburga Jesabelle Black et d'Orion Arcturus Black, jure sur ma magie que la totalité des souvenirs prouvant mon innocence pour haute trahison et meurtre est authentique, **dit Sirius de façon solennelle.

Aussitôt son serment dit qu'un filin argenté de magie sorti de son corps avant de se diriger vers Harry et de se lier à la magie du pré-adolescent scellant ainsi le serment. Tout cela sous l'œil étonné du jeune Malefoy qui se dit que décidemment, il n'y avait que les gryffondors pour foncer ainsi tête baissée. Non mais franchement, faire un serment magique comme ça sur un coup de tête, ce n'est un serpentard que l'on verra faire une chose aussi stupide…

Encore un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de l'homme, Harry préféra vérifier tout cela autre part. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce quartier une minute de plus… D'ailleurs, c'est Malefoy – qui jusque-là était resté silencieux – qui eut la brillante idée de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur à l'aide du Magicobus.

Le jeune brun apprit ce jour-là qu'il s'agissait de l'une des inventions la plus loufoque et dangereuse du monde sorcier anglais. Pendant leur court trajet, Sirius fut caché sous la cape d'invisibilité du jeune Potter. Celui-ci continuait de tenir en joue Malefoy à l'aide de sa baguette dissimulée dans sa manche longue.

Malefoy, quant à lui, avait rabattu la capuche du sweet noir qu'il portait sur sa tête de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse rien voir de sa tête ou son visage. Tout cela tandis que ces mains gantées se trouvaient dans la poche ventrale du vêtement. Niveau discrétion, Harry se contentait d'un bonnet gris camouflant sa si célèbre cicatrice et sa tignasse hirsute. Il avait également troqué ses vieilles lunettes pour de nouvelles qu'il avait réussies à s'acheter durant la semaine avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait économisé.

********DMHPPHMD********

Alors que le Magicobus venait tout juste de s'arrêter face au Chaudron Baveur et que Harry posait un pied sur le trottoir en descendant de celui-ci, il fut abordé par un homme petit au ventre rebondi muni d'un chapeau melon vert absolument atroce qu'il faisait tournoyer dans l'une de ses mains. Il s'avéra, après présentations, que cet homme n'était autre que le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

Totalement absorbé par sa "conversation" avec le jeune homme, le ministre ne remarqua pas la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les suivit et alla s'installer à une table adjacente à la leur tout en se cachant dans les ombres afin de se faire plus discrète que possible. Puis elle entreprit d'écouter attentivement la _passionnante_ conversation entretenue par le ministre et le Golden Boy.

À l'autre table, un jeune brun se demandait également comment Fudge arrivait à rendre leur conversation ou plutôt – disons-le clairement – son monologuesi passionnant. Il faut dire que Mr. Le Ministre semblait penser qu'il était de son devoir de l'éclairer sur certaines choses…

- … **et puis, vous savez Mr. Potter, la vengeance est quelque chose de nocif pour quelqu'un comme **_**vous…**_

*****_**Quelqu'un comme "moi"? Ben voyons, et qu'aurai-je dû faire dans ce cas-là, encaisser tout et lui dire "merci ma tante" et avec le sourire en plus…?***_

- … **aussi il est de mon devoir en tant qu'adulte de vous expliquer que les enfants… mmh disons les enfants difficiles comme vous se doivent de respecter leurs aînés, qu'ils soient moldus ou non…**

*****_**J'ai toujours cru que le respect était quelque chose qui devait se mériter, du genre "on a rien sans rien". Donc, logiquement, il aurait fallu que la tante Marge me respecte **_**avant**_** pour que je la respecte ensuite… mais bon, il est vrai que je ne suis qu'un "enfant difficile". Bah vas-y, dis aussi que j'suis qu'un sauvage tant que t'y es!***_

- … **de plus, la famille est quelque chose de sacré, vous plus que quiconque devez le comprendre. Il est de notre devoir de conserver notre patrimoine…**

*****_**Euh… c'est le scoop de l'année ça, je ne savais pas que Marge Dursley faisait partie de mon patrimoine familial…***_

- … **mais bon, étant quelqu'un de compréhensif, vous ne serez pas poursuivi pour votre acte, je comprends parfaitement que sur le moment vous ayez laissé faire votre magie. Après tout est tout à fait naturelle à votre âge. Il n'y a donc pas besoin de la punir…**

_***Il se foutrait pas un peu de ma gueule là? Ce qu'il dit est complètement contradictoire… un moment ce que j'ai fait est horrible et l'instant d'après c'est tout à fait naturelle…***_

**- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, tout a été réglé…**

Finalement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal (dixit Fudge) et Marge Gertrude Dursley avait été décrochée , descendue, dégonflée et obliviatée par les oubliators en charge de son cas. Enfin, le ministre assura à Harry qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à la rentrer dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et ce jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Toutefois, il lui fit promettre de ne s'aventurer que sur le Chemin de Traverse et d'éviter à tout prix le Londres moldu et l'Allée Des Embrumes avant de prendre congé du brun. Il sortit, ne faisant toujours pas attention à le silhouette cachée par les ombres et qui le suivit du regard jusqu'à sa sortie du pub.

********DMHPPHMD********

Il n'y avait pas à le dire, la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée était somptueuse. Il aurait mis sa baguette à casser que celle-ci correspondait à la _suite présidentielle_ des hôtels cinq étoiles moldus.

La suite, qui était en fait un appartement plus que bien proportionné, comptait un salon assez vaste avec une cheminée de pierre blanche contre un mur, des fauteuils et divans dans les tons beige en cuir et une immense moquette blanche sur le plancher. Il y avait aussi un coin étude. Contre un des murs était une petite bibliothèque bien fournie en bois clair accompagnée d'un bureau fait dans le même bois et d'une chaise assortie.

Dans un autre coin, une table avait été dressée pour le repas du soir avec assez de vivres pour nourrir toute une armée. Plus loin se trouvait une baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse ayant vue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tous cela sans oublier le perchoir pour les hiboux et autre oiseaux messagers, il y en avait un aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, Hedwige y était déjà installée, ainsi qu'un hibou grand-duc au plumage noir que Harry savait appartenir à Malefoy.

Draco, qui l'avait suivi discrètement pendant que Tom (le barman) le menait à sa "suite" et c'était caché dans un recoin sombre du couloir en attendant que l'homme reparte, regardait les appartements d'un œil appréciateur avant de se diriger vers son animal et de le caresser. Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, il se tourna vers la chouette blanche afin de lui administrer le même traitement qu'à Darkhos **(2)**, ce qu'elle sembla apprécier. Après cela, il se dirigea vers un des deux canapés et s'installa sur celui de gauche puisque l'autre avait déjà été revendiqué par son très cher grand cousin Sirius. Il se résigna à attendre là que le Golden Boy ait fini son inspection pendant qu'il regardait l'ex-prisonnier lorgner sur les vivres posés sur la table.

Harry venait de faire le tour de la suite et en était littéralement tombé amoureux. La chambre était très spacieuse, contre un des murs se trouvait un lit à baldaquin pouvant contenir facilement six personnes adultes avec des draps de satin bleu nuit. Les coussins (plutôt nombreux d'ailleurs) et oreillers étaient dans un dégradé de bleu et d'améthyste. Les rideaux du baldaquin, eux, étaient noirs et possédaient des sorts de silence et d'impassibilité qui s'activaient dès qu'on les refermait. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette épaisse mélangeant tous les tons du violet, du plus clair au plus foncé. Les meubles, comprenant un bureau, deux tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit et une mini-bibliothèque étaient en bois d'ébène. Sans compté le gigantesque dressing (qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion de remplir) mis à sa disposition et dont les portes correspondaient à deux énormes miroirs.

Passant à la salle de bain, il fut aussi émerveillé. Tout était fait de marbre, de la baignoire aux lavabos en passant par l'armoire à pharmacie. Le marbre était noir veiné de blanc et de vert émeraude, ça paraissait assez glauque dit comme ça, pourtant la pièce n'en était pas moins magnifique. Au-dessus des deux lavabos se trouvaient des miroirs de forme ovale enchantés de façon à ce que les reflets parlent.

La pharmacie contenait un nombre impressionnant de fioles toutes étiquetées et en plusieurs exemplaires chacune. Elles étaient rangées selon leur utilité, ainsi sur la première étagère se trouvaient les potions telles que les potions de rasage, d'épilation, de détartrage, quelques potions capillaires contre les chutes de cheveux et autres du même style. Juste à côté se trouvaient les échantillons de shampoings, crèmes et autres lotions. La seconde étagère était pour les potions dites de "survie", on pouvait compter parmi elles les potions anti gueule-de-bois, anti migraine, anti maux de ventre (comprendre par-là anti diarrhées) et les anti coliques (Harry ne comprenant leur utilité que lorsqu'il y lut "menstruations douloureuses"), puis venaient les potions contraceptives (le brun bugga dessus quand il nota qu'elles étaient séparées en deux catégories, les masculines et les féminines, avant de se dire qu'il préférait ne pas y penser). Enfin, la dernière étagère était complètement vide, surtout pour y mettre ses propres produits.

La baignoire située dans le fond de la pièce était de forme ovale et très grande. Il remarqua qu'une pancarte était sur le mur à côté de celle-ci, en s'en approchant un peu plus, il constata qu'il s'agissait de la notice d'utilisation de la baignoire. Visiblement, il suffisait de dire à haute voix ce que l'on voulait pour être exaucé. Que ce soit un bain à remous, relaxant ou moussant et il en allait de même pour les produits que l'on souhaitait y mettre. Il était aussi précisé que ceux-ci étaient ajoutés aux frais du client, comme le système des minibars dans les hôtels moldus.

Revenant dans le salon sans s'occuper de l'éventuelle note astronomique à régler à la fin de son séjour (après tout Fudge avait bien précisé que ce serait aux frais du ministère de la magie…), Harry s'assura que les sorts de silence et d'intimité étaient bien mis en place avant de s'installer dans un troisième fauteuil de façon à être face à Malefoy et à Black en même temps. Après un moment de flottement, il autorisa son parrain à se servir dans un des plateaux-repas et en fit de même – autant avoir l'estomac plein avant d'entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire l'homme.

Et cela ne manqua pas, après que le fugitif ait fini de s'acharner sur la nourriture, il l'invita à lui montrer ses fameux souvenirs via la pensine d'occasion qu'il avait pu emprunter au barman et qui était apparue sur la table basse.

********DMHPPHMD********

À tout ce qui fut dit précédemment, il est judicieux d'éclaircir certaines choses concernant notre cher Golden Boy, notamment celles sur ses véritables connaissances du monde magique. Puisqu'il se trouve que contrairement à ce que l'on (sachant que "on" désigne Hermione-j-ai-toujours-raison-Granger) pouvait penser, Harry était loin d'être un parfait ignare. Remontant donc à sa première visite du magique, soit sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid.

Ce jour-là, Harry qui avait déjà développé un caractère assez rusé et manipulateur (afin de survivre face à sa famille) échafauda naturellement un plan visant à se faire passer pour le parfait petit héro et sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin, après avoir entendu le récit "oh combien dramatique" de Hagrid. Pour cela il lui fallait se renseigner un maximum sur le monde sorcier. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il acheta ses manuels scolaires de première année, il ne manqua pas d'embarquer en même temps ceux qu'il trouvait ayant pour thème les familles les plus influentes d'Angleterre et d'Europe, le ministère de la magie et son fonctionnement ainsi qu'un livre très épais regroupant l'ensemble des lois en vigueur dans la société sorcière anglaise et européenne. À tout cela, il ajouta son propre arbre généalogique, qu'il demanda aux gobelins pendant que Hagrid était occupé ailleurs.

Tous ces achats en poche, il avait maintenant le mois d'août pour en apprendre le plus. Mais il fallait avant qu'il obtienne de ses très chers tuteurs qu'il le laisse tranquille… rien de plus facile. En effet, il n'avait eu qu'à leur dire que, considéré comme une véritable légende vivante par ceux de _sa_ race, ceux-ci risquaient fort d'être pris de pulsions vengeresses si par malheur, les traitements auxquels il avait droit leur parvenaient. Ses tuteurs hors course, il avait alors tout son mois à profit pour emmagasiner le plus d'informations possibles… Et il n'avait pas été déçu, loin de là…

Il avait ainsi appris qu'en tant qu'unique héritier vivant et mineur des Potter, une des plus grandes famille de sang-pur d'Angleterre, il avait obligatoirement un tuteur magique qui devait s'assurer de son "bon" développement jusqu'à sa majorité magique – qui advenait à ses 15, 16 ou 17ans selon la puissance du sorcier. En d'autres termes, son tuteur magique (Dumbledore dans son cas) se devait de veiller à ce qu'il grandisse bien et comme l'homme était âgé, il était en droit de le placer dans une autre famille, qu'elle soit sorcière ou non même s'il est préférable qu'elle le soit. En contrepartie, il devait s'assurer que l'enfant soit correctement traité par celle-ci en prenant des nouvelles de celui-ci au moins tous les six mois.

Soit… Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant de la façon dont les Dursley le traitaient et n'était jamais intervenu… _Un point en moins pour le vieil homme…_

Le brun prit alors la décision de faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais su, avait rejeté Malefoy junior et avait fait ami-ami avec Ronald Weasley comme on attendait de sa part. Il avait ensuite supplié le Choixpeau Magique de l'envoyer à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard, non pas pour ne pas aller dans la même maison que la fouine (même s'il y avait un peu de vrai dans cette raison) mais plutôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Puis vint cette histoire de retenue dans la forêt interdite… Comment le directeur avait-il pu laisser _quatre élèves de première année_ aller dans cet endroit hautement dangereux seulement accompagnés d'un garde-chasse incapable de faire de la magie et d'un chien ayant peur de sa propre ombre…?

Décidément, Dumbledore enchaînait les gaffes, _deux points en moins pour le vieil homme…_

Tout cela suivi de cette magnifique fin d'année, non mais franchement: une pierre magique n'ayant strictement rien à faire dans une école magique emplie d'enfants de 11 à 18ans bourrés d'hormones, un cerbère, une plante hautement mortelle et… un professeur traînant Voldemerde lui-même à l'arrière de son crâne…

Alors là…chapeau Dumbledore, _VINGT points en moins pour le vieil homme…_

Mais celui-ci avait atteint le sommet du foutage de gueule lors de la seconde année du brun. La Chambre des Secrets ouverte à nouveau et il laisse l'école ouverte malgré le fait que la première ouverture de celle-ci avait aboutie à une mort. _Plusieurs élèves pétrifiés_ et Poudlard ne ferme toujours pas (sans compter la chose absolument incompétente qu'il avait osé nommer au poste de professeur de DCFM). Une élève possédée tout au long de l'année par un puissant artéfact de magie noire et il ne s'en rend même pas compte… Et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, il laisse un élève de **12ans** affronter seul le monstre – qui est un BASILIC rappelons-le – et sauver d'une mort certaine une gamine de onze ans, stoppant ainsi une nouvelle fois Voldemerde. (Bah c'est vrai quoi, au lieu de lui envoyer son oiseau et le Choixpeau, il aurait pu faire en sorte que Fumseck le téléporte dans la Chambre puisqu'il s'agit de _son familier!)_

Aucun commentaire sauf: _CENT POINTS EN MOINS POUR LE VIEUX FOU!_

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'à la fin de l'année le jeune homme avait surpris des sixièmes années parler de mangemorts et de ses grands-parents (tout à fait par hasard bien entendu…), à savoir Doréa Potter née Black et Charlus Potter tous deux assassinés, il avait décidé d'entreprendre des petites recherches d'informations _seul_. Ne pas alerter Hermione était synonyme de tenir éloigner le vieil homme de ses investigations. Pas qu'il soupçonnait son amie de tout lui rapporter, mais elle avait parfois tendance à trop le couver… C'est donc en cherchant des informations sur ses fameux "mangemorts" qu'il tomba sur quelques mots qui éveillèrent sa curiosité tels que: détraqueurs, baisers empoisonnés, Azkaban…

Poussant ses recherches en se concentrant plus sur ces mots, il avait alors trouvé des renseignements plus que satisfaisants. Ainsi donc, Voldemesdeux s'était constitué sa petite armée personnelle (comprenant majoritairement des sangs-pur aux idéaux racistes et étriqués). Puis vers la fin de son règne, ceux qui avaient été reconnus coupables, avaient été enfermés à vie dans la tristement célèbre prison pour sorcier anglaise: Azkaban.

Cette prison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gore, mais ce qui l'écœurait le plus c'était bien les gardiens de celle-ci: les détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs ou suceurs d'âme c'est au choix, ces immondes créatures qui gardaient la prison étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus abjectes selon Harry. Au cours de ses recherches, il avait appris ce qu'engendrait une exposition prolongée aux détraqueurs. Avec eux, impossible de tricher, on ne pouvait modifier sa mémoire dans l'espoir de ne pas être affecté par eux. Et cela parce que l'aura néfaste dégagé par eux supprimait systématiquement les faux souvenirs. Ceux-ci étaient même utilisés au moyen-âge pour prouver la véridicité des souvenirs fournis par les accusés lors des procès, cela bien avant l'invention du veritaserum.

Ce fut la principale raison qui poussa le brun à croire aux souvenirs que lui montrait Sirius Black. Car après avoir été en contact avec des détraqueurs pendant _douze ans_, impossible qu'il ait pu changer ses souvenirs.

La seule et unique chose qui le perturba, fut que ce soit Malefoy qui le mit au courant de tout cela. Il ne comprenait pas et était bien décidé à savoir pourquoi!

Il resta enfermé deux jours durant avec son parrain dans la suite, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Il nota aussi qu'à chaque fois que l'homme parlait de sa jeunesse (surtout sur comment il s'était démarqué de sa famille sans trop de séquelles alors qu'il en était l'héritier), le blond avait comme une _minuscule_ étincelle d'admiration et de fierté dans le regard. Une étincelle qui amena le petit brun à vouloir encore plus percer le "mystère Malefoy" comme il l'appelait et qu'il ne manqua de prendre en note.

********DMHPPHMD********

Au cours de ses deux jours, il en apprit un peu plus sur ses parents et les Maraudeurs. Il apprit ainsi que durant les premières années de collège de ses parents ce n'était pas franchement l'amour fou, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide de la meilleure amie de sa mère – une jeune serdaigle nommée Sandra Blackfield – que son père avait pu séduire sa mère.

Le second scoop fut celui sur l'ascendance de sa mère. Suite à un accident en septième année pendant la confection d'une potion expérimentale à des fins personnelles (et non ce n'était absolument pas pour une énième blague contre les serpentards) et ayant été surpris par la préfète en chef, les maraudeurs avaient découverts que Lily Evans n'était pas une née de moldu après qu'un de ses cheveux ait réagi anormalement avec certains ingrédients…

Voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, la rousse avait accepté qu'ils l'aide à trouver qui étaient ses parents, mais ils devaient garder cette information secrète et en contrepartie elle ne les dénoncerait pas pour leur prochaine blague. C'est après plusieurs recherches infructueuses qu'ils apprirent qu'elle avait été adoptée et que ses véritables parents étaient russes.

Sa mère – Natacha Annabelle Lieven née Makarov – et son père – Aleksandre Kieven Lieven – étaient deux sorciers de sang-pur russe qui avaient péris dans un crash aérien. Unique héritière des familles Makarov et Lieven, elle aurait dûe être placée dans une autre famille jusqu'à ses onze ans où elle serait devenue pupille du ministère de la magie russe jusqu'à sa majorité magique. Mais apparemment, suite à des problèmes administratifs, elle avait fini dans un orphelinat moldu de Moscou. Heureusement, une des nurses étant cracmole et s'étant éprise de la petite fille de quelques mois à peine avait compris qu'elle était sorcière. Elle avait alors décidé de la confier à un couple d'amis anglais (les Evans) ayant déjà une fille et qui étaient de passage en Russie pour des vacances.

Harry aurait aimé l'avoir su plus tôt, comme ça il aurait pu le sortir toute les fois où la blondasse l'avait traité se sang-mêlé. Il avait quand même l'intention de garder cette information bien au chaud en tête pour pouvoir la ressortir à Dumbledore la prochaine fois qu'il essaiera de l'envoyer chez les Dursley en prétextant des protections liées au sang de sa mère, surtout que le vieux fou était parfaitement au courant de l'ascendance de sa mère d'après son parrain… Il était bien décidé à passer ses prochaines vacances avec Sirius et pour cela, il lui fallait encore attraper ce sale rat de Pettigrow qui se prenait pour un rat domestique…

Quant à Malefoy, même si celui-ci participait rarement aux discussions, il arrivait parfois qu'il interroge son cousin sur ses frasques au collège, mais surtout sur comment il avait fait pour se détacher des Black et être encore en un seul morceau. Des questions qui semblaient lui tenir à cœur, chose qui interpella le petit brun qui commençait à cerner le blond.

Puis Sirius partit.

Il n'était pas très prudent qu'il reste plus longtemps avec les deux adolescents, mieux valait qu'il reste du côté moldu, chose qu'il mit bien trois heures à expliquer à Harry qui ne se résignait pas à être déjà séparé de lui. Suite au départ de l'adulte, le gryffondor pensait que le blond en ferait de même puisque sa "mission" avait été accomplie puisqu'il avait pu le joindre à Magnolia Crescent (Harry se demandait toujours comment il avait pour arriver jusque-là sachant qu'il vivait dans le Wiltshire).

Il fut donc plus que surpris quand le serpentard lui demanda si cela le dérangeait qu'il reste avec lui squattant ainsi un de ses divans, de façon incognito bien entendu et ce jusqu'à la fin des vacances car ses très adorables parents étaient partis en Scandinavie et ne revenaient pas avant octobre. De plus il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul dans l'immense manoir qui lui servait de demeure. Il préférait encore passer ses vacances avec Potter…

Harry fut très tenté de lui dire "non" juste pour l'emmerder, avant de se dire qu'il tenait là le meilleur moyen de percer le fameux "mystère Malefoy". Autant l'avoir près de soi pour mieux le surveiller… Aussi, il avait décidé d'apprendre à mieux connaître le blond et peut-être si possible devenir ami avec lui (sans pour autant que cela se sache). C'est pourquoi, au lieu de lui donner sa réponse, il lui tendit la main le lui dit:

**- Je crois que l'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi, Malefoy… J'aurai certainement dû accepter ta main dans le train en première année, donc si ça t'intéresse toujours… Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te tend la mienne, à toi de voir si tu veux la serrer ou pas.**

Regardant la main qui lui était tendue, puis sondant son regard ensuite, Draco su que le brun était sérieux. Il lui serra donc la main tout en lui disant, un sourire au coin des lèvres:

**- Draco Malefoy, ravi de faire ta connaissance.**

**- Harry Potter, moi de même, **répondit le brun avec le même micro-sourire aux lèvres.

Redémarrant sur de nouvelles bases, ils apprirent à se connaître au fil des jours et se découvrirent plusieurs points communs.

********DMHPPHMD********

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, Harry en vint à la conclusion que Malefoy n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait toujours imaginé. C'est-à-dire un petit con froid, sans cœur, arrogant et narcissique, quoique pour l'arrogance et le narcissisme ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait faux…

Oh, cela n'avait pas été facile d'en apprendre plus sur le blond et encore moins de se dévoiler à lui. Malgré ces bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises, lui et Malefoy arrivaient difficilement à avoir des conversations civilisées, alors des discussions que deux amis pourraient avoir ensemble c'était très loin de leur portée. Les leurs étaient au mieux plates et polies, au pire tendues et par onomatopées.

Mais, Harry étant toujours aussi impulsif, avait fini par exploser quand il avait récolté un énième "mes parents sont des gens très importants de la haute société sorcière et il y a des affaires demandant leur entière attention dans toute l'Europe. Il est donc normale qu'elles passent avant moi…" accompagnée de son air _je me fous de ta gueule, mais va falloir que tu poses les bonnes questions…, _après qu'il ait demandé (encore une fois) au blond pourquoi ses géniteurs le laissaient seul au manoir pendant toute la durée des vacances.

Prenant le dragon par les cornes, il avait empoigné son "colocataire", l'avait traîné jusqu'à un grand placard, s'était ensuite enfermé avec lui à l'intérieur et avait exigé que l'autre réponde sincèrement à ses questions s'il voulait un jour pouvoir sortir de ce placard (et il était plus que sérieux!). D'abord surpris par la méthode plus que radicale de Harry, le blond avait fini par sourire d'amusement et lui proposer un deal: chacun posait une question à l'autre qui devait répondre le plus sincèrement possible, puis posait à son tour une question et ainsi de suite…

De ces questions-réponses étaient ressorti le fait que Draco avait été élevé à la dure et dans l'idéologie que les familles de sang-pur devaient être érigées sur un piédestal et toutes les autres traitées plus bas que de la bouse de dragon. Sachant que c'était Lucius Malefoy lui-même qui s'était occupé de son éducation, celle-ci s'était faîte à coups de canne en premier lieu, puis sous doloris quand Draco fut "assez âgé" (soit huit ans pour son père).

Lucius Malefoy s'était évertué à éradiquer toutes faiblesses de son très cher héritier, pour cela il détruisait systématiquement chaque chose pouvant corrompre son fils et plus particulièrement toutes ces petites choses dont sont friands les sorciers de basse classe ou encore les mages blancs, tels que le bonheur, la joie, les petits plaisirs de l'enfance. Son fils n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces inutilités, il n'avait besoin que d'une chose: être le parfait héritier Malefoy, soit être aussi froid et impassible que le sont les membres de cette famille.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, était qu'à force de briser les illusions de son fils qui le vénérait littéralement, il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'était sa famille actuelle, les idéaux si chers au cœur de son père et tous ce qui s'y rapportait. Oh, il méprisait réellement les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbe, mais pas au point de vouloir les exterminer… Et le petit garçon qui s'était vu grandir trop vite pour son âge, avait vite développé un mental à toute épreuve et pas dans le sens qu'aurait souhaité son cher paternel…

Draco était en effet un parfait Malefoy, froid, hautain et fier. Et la seule et unique chose qu'il vénérait n'était autre que les principes Malefoy, mais attention, il ne parlait pas de ceux que grand-père Abraxas Héphaïstos Malefoy avait mis au point. Non, lui ne respectait que ceux énoncés par Dracus Willem Malefoy: le premier de ses ancêtres à avoir élaboré des principes propres à leur famille. Une liste de principes dont le premier et plus important n'était autre que: "Un Malefoy n'a pas de maître et ne se soumet jamais, exception faite de son âme-sœur". Ainsi, Draco n'obéissait et ne soumettait à personne, pas même à son père. Et plus celui-ci adulait le Lord Noir, plus le jeune blond l'abhorrait, le trouvant de plus en plus indigne de porter le nom de Malefoy.

Mais Draco ne se plaignait pas de l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée, non… Comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte, il avait su utiliser cet enseignement à son profit, "aiguisant" ainsi le plus d'armes possible au nez et à la canne de son père tout en restant, extérieurement, le parfait petit pantin de Lucius Malefoy… Et le jeune blond n'attendait que son heure afin de pouvoir rétablir l'honneur que son grand-père et son père avaient, selon lui, fait perdre à sa famille en osant s'abaisser à s'agenouiller face à une tierce personne, aussi puissante soit-elle…

À toutes ses joyeusetés, il fallait rajouter le caractère froid de sa mère qui à peine avait-elle accouché, qu'elle laissé aux bons soins des elfes de maison, ne s'embarrassant même pas à l'allaiter. Elle avait juste dit à son père "Je l'ai porté et mis au monde et c'est un magnifique garçon en bonne santé. Tu as ton héritier Lucius, maintenant fais-en ce que tu veux, moi je vais récupérer de cet accouchement avant de me remettre à mes séances de shopping entre amies" (Harry n'avait même pas cherché à savoir comment Draco savait exactement ce que sa mère avait pu dire à son père, vu qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson…).

Pour sa mère, le fait qu'elle ait donné à Lucius son héritier remplissait sa part du marché (contrat magique de mariage), elle n'avait donc pas à s'en occuper en plus, son père pouvait très bien le faire sans son aide. C'est du moins ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire, pour Draco il était certain que sa mère l'aimait (autant qu'une mère pouvait aimer son enfant), il ne pouvait pas dire comment il le savait, mais certains petits gestes qui pouvaient passer pour anodins ne trompait pas. Sa mère avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il grandisse bien et il était sûr qu'elle était parfaitement au courant qu'il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes idéaux que son père.

Le comportement de Narcissa avec son fils, l'avait poussé à développer très tôt comme un sixième sens. Au fil des ans il avait appris à différencier le vrai du faux dans le comportement de sa mère et plus exactement en regardant dans ses yeux. Bien que ceux-ci semblaient inexpressifs, ils ne l'étaient pas tant que ça – après tout ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme? Et il avait su alors, qu'elle ne lui était pas si indifférente, il avait compris petit à petit que les longs discours de son père n'était que des conneries, que celui-ci passait son temps à mentir… il avait compris que sa mère lui vouait un amour sans borne (à lui, pas à son père) et que c'était sa façon à elle de le protéger, rester loin de lui pour que le jour où elle serait obligée d'agir, personne ne la soupçonnerait.

Cette espèce de sixième sens était pour lui comme un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, puisqu'il arrivait ainsi à savoir à qui il pourrait donner sa confiance et cela l'avait aidé à de nombreuses reprises, notamment lors des réceptions organisées au manoir par son père où il devait se lier d'amitié avec les enfants des amis de son paternel…

Il expliqua au brun que la première qu'il l'avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse à la boutique me madame Guipure, sans même le connaître, il avait su qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance et être ami avec lui. Pour lui, le survivant n'était à ce moment-là qu'un autre gamin paumé et aussi désabusé que lui. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait haï ces deux dernière années, c'était pour lui un moyen (un moyen stupide certes, mais un moyen quand même) d'évacuer toute sa rancœur et de dissimuler à quel point il avait été blessé qu'il lui ait préféré _Weasley_, surtout lorsque l'on considérait que Draco n'avait accordé sa confiance qu'à deux personnes: Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il n'eut en revanche aucun remord à lui confier que la haine qu'il vouait à Weasley et Granger était, elle, belle et bien réelle. Il n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en dent-de-castor et la belette, son instinct lui poussait à se méfier d'eux sans cesse, qu'ils étaient "faux". Pour lui c'était aussi net que la corne au front d'une licorne: la fameuse amitié du Trio D'Or était tout sauf sincère.

Celle de Weasley était intéressée: qui ne rêverait pas d'être le "meilleur ami" du Sauveur, surtout quand on est pauvre et dernier mâle d'une famille nombreuse dont chaque autre garçon a su se démarquer par ses prouesses personnelles dans différents domaines… Et celle de Granger (à défaut de ne pas être elle aussi intéressée) n'était pas si solide et loyal qu'il y paraissait. La jeune fille le voyait plus comme un spécimen rare à étudier et surtout elle était beaucoup plus attachée à Weasel. Au moindre problème grave avec le roux, elle "disparaîtrait" et prendrait parti pour l'autre. Granger n'était qu'une hypocrite, pleine de préjugés.

Si Harry avait dû revoir ses à priori sur le blond, il en allait de même pour le serpentard en ce qui concernait le brun. Car malgré sa capacité à _voir_ certaines choses, celui-ci avait préféré rester aveugle sur nombre de choses. Il est vrai que cela était stupide, mais que voulez-vous, il avait été blessé dans son orgueil (c'est également vrai qu'il aurait très bien pu approcher le brun différemment, mais voilà on est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas et il l'était, assurément).

Draco fut donc assez surpris d'apprendre que le brun n'était en aucun cas choyé et aimé par sa famille qu'il se bornait à vouloir voir en lui. ***_Attends, ce mec passait son temps à enfreindre le moindre règlement du collège, normal que je pense qu'il ait la grosse tête et ne semblait pas du tout craindre "d'éventuelles représailles de sa _****famille****_… Et non, cela ne m'a jamais effleuré que ce sont les problèmes qui lui courent après… ou encore que ce par ma faute qu'il enfreigne certaines règles…_***

S'il y avait bien une chose que le brun détestait, c'était bien sa pseudo célébrité. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'adule, le vénère même et le mette sur un piédestal, fuyait du mieux qu'il pouvait les feux des projecteurs. Il haïssait par-dessus tout, le fait qu'il soit célèbre pour avoir survécu là où ses parents avaient péri.

Il n'avait pas été élevé dans un cocon de douceur, d'amour et d'admiration comme beaucoup se plaisait à penser. Loin de là… Ses premières années chez les Dursley avaient été abominables… Il était à longueur de temps traité comme un monstre, un pestiféré par _sa famille_. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'en se montrant sage et gentil il aurait en retour l'affection de ceux-ci… il avait été hautement déçu…

Chaque bonne note qu'il ramenait lui valait une rude punition de son oncle et quelques jours enfermé dans son placard "pour avoir empêché leur Dudlinouchet adoré de briller à l'école en trichant". Et il recevait le même traitement chaque fois qu'une de ses tâches n'était pas accomplie de façon assez satisfaisante selon son oncle, qui prenait un malin plaisir à saboter son travail afin de pouvoir se défouler sur lui (on voyait d'où tenait son très cher cousin).

Mais c'est aussi tous ces traitements qui lui avaient fait comprendre comment il devait se comporter s'il voulait _survivre_… Sans se vanter, il savait être assez intelligent (et même plus que la plus part des enfants de son âge), il était aussi beaucoup plus mâture qu'il ne le devrait (merci aux traitements des Dursley), c'est pour ça qu'il comprit qu'en faisant profil bas à l'école, il aurait moins de problèmes avec ses relatifs.

Et de fil en aiguille, il avait su décrypter les différentes humeurs des trois Dursley et appuyer là où il fallait pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Bon, il n'était pas traiter comme un roi, mais avait réussi à faire diminuer les punitions drastiquement. Il n'avait en revanche pas pu échapper aux corvées ménagères et Dudley était toujours aussi con… Heureusement qu'il avait découvert que son très cher cousin avait une peur bleu des serpents. Donc, quand il avait su qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les reptiles honnis à ses huit ans, plus jamais mini-cachalot embêter ou dénoncé par peur des amers représailles que lui promettait le brun… mais surtout à cause de l'énorme boa constrictor qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de faire l'une de ces choses et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir, semblait-il…

Tout cela démontrait bien que s'il manœuvrait correctement, il serait plus libre de ses mouvements. Ça avait commencé par l'école, il ne rapportait jamais des notes au-dessus de celles de Dudley et faisait en sorte de ne pas être le dernier de sa classe, se contentant d'être un élève au niveau bas, mais pas complètement débile non plus. Il allait jusqu'à faire les devoirs de son cousin pour que celui-ci ait un niveau correct. Ainsi était né le Harry manipulateur qui avait fureté sur le Chemin de Traverse et supplié le Choixpeau Magique de le répartir à Gryffondor.

C'est aussi parce que sa magie devait constamment le guérir suite aux séances de _correction_ de l'oncle Vernon, qu'il avait su la dompter, bien que sous le coup d'émotions trop fortes elle lui échappait. Oh il n'était pas complètement stupide, et avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas "normal" comme le disait la tante Pétunia, mais jusqu'à ce que Hagrid ne le lui révèle, il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de magie et qu'il était un sorcier.

Draco comprit alors que le brun avait toujours agi en parfait petit serpentard. Cachant ses véritables émotions et sentiments derrière un masque tout souriant et dégoulinant de bons sentiments, bonheur et confiance en soi. Tout cela alors qu'il n'en éprouvait aucun et passait son temps à remettre ses capacités en cause. Il avait été sidéré quand le brun lui raconta son petit dialogue avec le Choixpeau et pourquoi il tenait tant à ne pas aller dans la maison des vert et argent.

Mais le blond ne se laissa pas prendre… parce qu'il sentait, chaque fois qu'il regardait dans les prunelles vertes, que même si son camarade avait développé ce caractère sournois et manipulateur, ce n'était pas totalement lui. Même si Harry avait réussi à berner chacun sur son vrai caractère, là tout au fond de ses yeux, Draco pu _la_ voir. Le brun avait gardé cette étincelle, celle de son innocence et de sa fragilité, celle de son besoin de protection d'amour. Cette étincelle que l'on retrouve chez les enfants en bas âge généralement.

Il était clair que le gryffondor n'aspirait qu'à être aimé, ou du moins apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment… C'est-à-dire Harry, juste Harry pas le Survivant de Face-de-Serpent, Harry Potter ou encore. Sous ses airs de manipulateur, il était constamment apeuré de toujours mal faire les choses et que ses _amis_ ne se retournent contre lui, le délaissant et l'abandonnant alors qu'il se retrouverait seul.

Alors Draco se fit une promesse, celle d'être là. Être là et soutenir le gryffondor, pas si gryffondor que cela, quand ça arrivera. Et il savait pertinemment qu'une telle chose ne manquerait pas, surtout avec des amis comme la belette et dent-de-castor…

********DMHPPHMD********

Durant les jours qui suivirent cette "mise au point", ils commencèrent à se forger une amitié solide et sincère. Chaque point commun qu'ils se découvraient ne faisait que renforcer cette complicité naissante entre eux. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de se promener incognito sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des lentilles de couleur pour leurs yeux, des perruques pour leurs cheveux et du fond de teint pour la _cicatrice_ était leur déguisement (c'est fou ce que les moldus peuvent être astucieux parfois, dixit Draco…)

Dans le même temps, le brun reçu à plusieurs reprises du courrier en provenance de ses deux "meilleurs amis" qui avaient été mis au courant de sa situation par Dumbledore et donc savaient qu'il logeait dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Il se contentait d'y répondre en disant qu'il se portait parfaitement bien, ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

Le 31 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, arriva rapidement. Draco l'avait retenu sur le Chemin toute la journée et ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils rentrèrent à l'auberge. Ce que le plus jeune ne savait pas, c'est que le blond avait tenu à ce qu'ils rentrent le plus tard possible, car il ne savait à quel moment de la journée que son cadeau serait livré.

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, il les vit immédiatement. Trois grandes caisses de verre se trouvaient près des canapés. Se tournant vers Draco pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il fut étonné de voir celui-ci lui sourire avant de s'exclamer "joyeux anniversaire", chose qu'il avait littéralement oubliée. Se retournant vers les caisses de verre, il s'en approcha et fut ému quand il comprit ce que le blond lui avait offert. En effet, dans chacune des caisses, qui étaient en fait des vivariums, se trouvait un serpent.

Le brun avait fait part au blond de son envie d'en posséder un depuis qu'il avait _accidentellement_ révélé son don de fourchelang au monde sorcier (encore une chose qu'il avait prémédité, d'un certain point de vue il pouvait dire que la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets avait au moins eu cela de bénéfique, il n'avait plus à le cacher…). Il avait fait l'erreur de parler de son désir à ses deux amis qui s'étaient empressé de l'en dissuader, prétextant que les gens ne comprendraient pas et penseraient même qu'il se destinait à devenir un mage noir, bien qu'eux seraient toujours là pour le soutenir_ ***pourtant ils viennent juste de dire comment ****eux**** réagiraient s'il prenait un serpent comme animal de compagnie***_ pensa le blond à ce moment-là.

Il avait alors abandonné l'idée, plus pour ne pas avoir Hermione le sermonnant sur son inconscience à vouloir adopter un animal _potentiellement dangereux_ et Ron le bassinant sur à quel point les serpents sont des créatures maléfiques que parce qu'il adhérait à leur point de vue. Bien qu'une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de leur crier qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce que les _autres_ penseraient de lui et qu'il voulait juste un ami, il ne rechigna pas.

Oh pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hedwige, loin de là même, mais elle le comprenait si bien que parfois il se désolait qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre par des mots. Et Draco avait pesté contre les deux stupides gryffis qui ne remarquaient même pas lorsqu'il celui qu'ils osaient appeler ami.

Revenant aux serpents, Harry les détailla avant de littéralement sauter au cou du blond en lui criant des "merci" et qu'il était complètement fou après avoir remarqué de _quelles espèces magiques_ de serpents il s'agissait. Puis se retournant vers les vivariums, il commença à siffler pour le premier serpent. Le premier serpent était une femelle, il s'agissait d'un Lancier noir, une espèce expérimentale résultante du croisement entre le Mamba Noir magique d'Afrique et le Fer-De-Lance moldu d'Amérique du Nord.

**§ Salut toi! §**

**§ Un parleur! C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un…** s'exclama-t-elle. 

**§ Ce n'est pas étonnant, à ma connaissance nous ne sommes que deux… Je me nomme Harry et toi?** Demanda le brun 

**§ Je suis Sheena** répondit-elle. 

**§ C'est un très beau prénom… Mais, dis-moi, d'où peux-tu bien venir? J'avais cru comprendre que ceux de ton espèce avaient été exterminés parce que votre croisement avait été jugé trop dangereux. **Ajouta le garçon 

Cette espèce avait en effet été jugée trop dangereuse, car arrivés à leur âge de raison (soit sept ans), ces serpents étaient pris d'une folie meurtrière et s'attaquaient aux villes les plus proches en y laissant une montagne de cadavres à la recherche d'un potentiel maître, s'ils ne s'étaient pas liés auparavant. Pour ceux qui avaient le bonheur d'avoir un maître, ils n'étaient pas sujets à cette "crise".

**§ C'est vrai, les miens ont été exterminés, mais j'ai survécu. Ce qui est tout à fait normal… je suis bien trop magnifique pour mourir et pas du tout parce que j'ai éclot avec un an de retard et que les chasseurs n'ont pas fait attention à mon œuf beaucoup plus petit que les autres et d'une couleur différente.** Expliqua la serpente. 

**§ Ah ah ah! Tu me fait penser à Dray quand tu parles ainsi… **ria le brun 

**§ Dray?** Demanda-t-elle, perplexe. 

**§ Oui, c'est le garçon blond qui t'a achetée. Nous sommes amis,** expliqua-t-il 

**§ Aaaah, **_**ce**_** superbe blond là! Moi aussi je l'aime bien et encore plus depuis que je sais qu'il m'a achetée pour m'offrir à un parleur aussi gentil que toi. Mon instinct me dit que tu seras un bon maître et que tu seras digne de moi… Tu verras, je serai une bonne compagne, ce qui est tout à fait normal pour une serpente aussi parfaite que moi…** ajouta-t-elle ensuite 

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le second vivarium. C'était également une femelle. Il s'agissait d'un python réticule magique, elle s'appelait Keysha. Contrairement à Sheena qui elle ne sécrétait qu'un simple venin – mortel et hautement dangereux puisqu'il faisait fondre la totalité des organes internes d'une personne après l'avoir paralysée dans les vingt secondes suivant la morsure et cela en seulement deux minutes et dans d'atroces souffrances, de plus leur venin possède autant d'antidote que celui du basilique – elle n'était pas venimeuse.

Elle faisait tout de même partie des espèces classées parmi les plus dangereuses et rares. Il faut dire qu'elle s'assurait que sa proie souffre le plus possible et que sa morte sois la plus lente possible. Elle envoyait des décharges de magies s'apparentant à des électrochocs pendant qu'elle broyait chaque os et articulation de la victime, puis dévorait sa proie en commençant par les membres inférieurs (proie qui généralement est toujours vivante à ce moment-là – cadeaux des décharges magiques).

Tout comme Sheena, Keysha n'avait que neuf mois, elle fut agréablement surprise qu'il soit fourchelang et en remerciait infiniment le blond à qui elle avait décidé de vouer un culte pour sa _bonne action_.

Se tournant enfin vers le dernier serpent, il bugga un moment après avoir reconnu l'espèce d'un coup d'œil. Aucun doute, des trois serpents, la dernière qui était aussi une femelle était de loin la plus dangereuse de toutes. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que son espèce se retrouvait à la place numéro une des espèces les plus dangereuses. Maya, de son nom, était âgée de un an et demi et était autant voir plus narcissique que Sheena. Elle adorait tout autant le blond et trouvait qu'ils étaient tous deux (Harry et Draco) chanceux de l'avoir en leur compagnie.

Maya était un Néobismeth Argenté **(3)**, une espèce entièrement magique et cousine du Bismeth Noir **(4)**, lui aussi entièrement magique et classé en douzième position au niveau de la dangerosité. Cette espèce bien que peu courante n'était pas rare pour autant. Ils ne devenaient adultes qu'à l'âge de sept ans, avant cela ils étaient considéré comme des bébés et ne pouvaient se défendre entièrement. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les mères choisissaient leur lieu de ponte avec énormément de précautions.

Quant à Maya, son nid avait été débusqué par des braconniers, ceux que généralement personne n'osait faire vu la dangerosité de l'espèce. Ils avaient apparemment réussi à éloigner la mère de son nid. Avant l'âge adulte, leurs seules défenses étaient les légères charges électriques qu'ils pouvaient faire parcourir à travers leurs écailles argentées et les illusions dans lesquelles ils arrivaient à plonger les prédateurs et autres menaces.

Mais ses deux moyens de défenses n'étaient pas sans failles et beaucoup plus faibles qu'à l'âge adulte. C'est pourquoi Maya, qui avait un noyau magique beaucoup plus faible que les autre serpenteaux de sa couvée s'était faite capturée alors que les autres s'enfuyaient.

Cette espèce avait beau être peu offensive jeune, il n'en est pas moins vrai que le venin qu'elle sécrète à l'âge adulte est mortel. L'antidote – assez facile à trouver puisqu'il s'agit de poudre de plume d'hyppogriffe mélangée à une solution de murlap – doit être bu dans les quinze secondes suivant la morsure pour agir.

Le plus atroce dans tout cela est que le venin ne tuait pas immédiatement, non l'on ne mourait qu'un mois après la morsure. Et même si l'on arrivait à prendre l'antidote, il y avait 93% de chance d'avoir des séquelles (psychologiques et physiques) toute sa vie. Le venin judicieusement appelé venin ERTL agissait en quatre étapes: Enfer, Repos, Torture, Libération. Elles se détaillaient comme suit:

Étape 1: Le venin mettait exactement quinze seconde pour paralyser la victime entièrement. Plus celle-ci étaient plongée dans illusion si puissante qu'il lui en était impossible de sortir pendant deux semaines. Cette illusion se basait généralement sur les peurs les plus profondes de la personne mordue, un peu comme un épouvantard que l'on avait aucune chance de vaincre. _Ainsi débutait la descente en Enfer…_

Étape 2: Le seul moment de calme. Après l'illusion, on était plongé dans un coma magique d'une semaine. Pendant ce temps, tel un virus, le venin "mutait" en une substance différente. _Un repos dont beaucoup se serait passé…_

Étape 3: Après une semaine plongé dans un coma, on se réveil de la pire façon qu'il soit. C'est-à-dire soumis à des tortures physiques comparables des Doloris amplifiés et ce pendant une semaine. _Finalement la torture physique est bien pire que la mentale…_

Étape 4: L'étape la plus rapide et celle tant attendue après une semaine de souffrance, le cœur implosait. _Rapide et précise, la libération survenait..._

Une sort peu enviable, surtout que les Néobismeth n'injectait leur venin qu'aux humains. Ils se contentaient de plonger dans des illusions ou d'électrifier avec leurs décharges, les proies destinées à être mangées.

Se tournant vers Draco, Harry lui dit:

**- Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de m'offrir, non pas une ni deux, mais **_**trois**_** serpentes? Chacune faisant parti du top 10 des espèces magiques les **_**les plus dangereuses au monde**_** dont une censée avoir été exterminée parce que jugée trop dangereuse! Heureusement que ce ne sont que des bébés… mais lorsqu'elles seront adultes et auront atteint leur maturité magique, il va falloir faire très attention. Elles sont vraiment magnifiques et en plus elles ont le même sens de l'humour que toi Dray!**

Sur ce, il ressauta au cou du blond et lui fit une énorme bise sur la joue, avant de le lâcher pour reprendre:

**- Aussi, elle t'adore vraiment! De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es arrivé juste à temps car elles allaient être vendues à un chercheur pour être des cobayes pour des expériences sur le noyau magique des reptiles. Heureusement, il hésitait encore parce que le prix n'était pas très abordable et que le vendeur refusait catégoriquement de le baisser. Elles ont dû te coûter une fortune, maintenant que j'y pense.**

**- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, je t'assure,** répliqua le blond.

**- Ça c'est toi qui le dis… N'empêche, elle t'adore littéralement et n'arrêtent pas de me siffler de te parler de la proposition qu'elles m'ont faite.** Ajouta le brun.

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute…, **répondit le blond.

**- Voilà, pour faire simple, elles aimeraient s'enchaîner à nous.** Exposa Harry.

**- "S'enchaîner" à nous? **demanda Draco un peu perdu.

**- Oui.** **c'est le terme qu'elles utilisent pour dire se lier. En d'autres mots, elles souhaitent devenir **_**nos**_** familiers et avant que tu ne refuses, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Si elles nous le proposent à tous les deux, c'est parce que quand elles t'ont vu dans la boutique, elles ont toutes trois ressentie ce que chaque animal magique ressent en présence de son potentiel maître. Sauf qu'elles l'ont ressentie de façon beaucoup moins intense qu'elles ne l'auraient dû. Et maintenant qu'elles sont en présence de nous deux, elles le ressentent plus intensément que la normale tout en étant attirées par **_**nos deux magies**_**. Elles en ont donc conclu, qu'elles devaient se lier à nous deux.** Expliqua le brun.

**- Euh…** **ok. Mais cela ne te dérange-t-il pas que l'on se lie tous les deux à elles. Je veux dire, après tout elles sont à toi…** dit le blond.

**- Non, non, pas du tout! En plus après le lien, elles deviendront nos protecteurs en quelque sorte. Et ce qu'il y a de génial dans tout ça, c'est que le fait qu'un des deux maîtres soit fourchelang permettra que le second le devienne également par transfert de magie et nous auront un lien télépathique avec elles en cas de besoin. Tu verras, ça va être super!** S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.

Attendri par le comportement puéril de Harry et touché par la proposition faite par les femelles reptile, Draco ne mit pas longtemps avant de céder et d'y dire oui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le rituel de lien fut rapide. Il avait suffi que Sheena et Maya les morde chacun au poignet droit, puis que Keysha leur envoie une décharge de magie au même endroit. Eux deux devaient concentrer un peu de leur magie dans leur poignait durant tout le processus. Après cela, les trois serpentes s'étaient enroulées autour des poignets gauches que les garçons avaient entrelacés, puis Harry et Draco avaient dû réciter la formule du rituel. En fourchelangue pour le brun et en latin pour le blond. Tout cela avait duré une vingtaine de minutes.

* * *

**(1) Uni neuronaux:** Qui n'est doté que d'un neurone. (oui, il existe des personnes dans l'ignorance… du coup, je préfère préciser…-')

**(2) Darkhos: **Alors là franchement, je m'excuse pour le choix du nom, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre et il y avait les minimoys qui passaient en même temps à la télé, du coup j'hésitais entre "Bêtamèche" et "Darkhos"… avant de me dire que: mieux valait prendre "Darkhos"

**(3) Néobismeth Argenté: **J'avoue que j'aurai peut-être pu trouver mieux, mais c'est premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit à ce moment-là et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai trouvé ce nom d'espèce _cool…?_ Bon il est "space" certes, mais je l'aime quand même!

**(4) Bismeth Noir:** Bah vu que c'est censé être deux espèces cousine, alors j'suis pas aller chercher trop loin non plus et pis j'aime le noir donc voilà quoi... -'


End file.
